Amiga Mia
by LuxzBelle
Summary: Sin palabras


**Bueno gente, la cosa viene así, el primero, para que lo lean, es Beutiful lie, Broken, Bring me to life y este**

**ya advertidas**

**saludos**

**y a leer**

* * *

**Amiga Mia**

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde el incidente en la casa de Lorna, ahora ella vivia en la mansion con todos, repartiendose el tiempo entre la facultad su trabajo y despejarse, pero el bien sabia que todo eso lo hacia para poder pasar menos tiempo en la mansion.

La lluvia caia con fuerza, Ororo había intentado despejar un poco pero le resulto inútil, los rayos y relámpagos cruzaban el cielo como tormenta a cielo abierto, pero aquello a ella no le molestaba, no queria regresar a la mansion, necesitaba aire… aquel lugar la iba a terminar matando.

-Te vas a enfermar…- dijo un hombre acercandose a la chica y tendiendole una manta seca y cubriendola con un viejo paraguas.

-Como si a alguien le importase…- susurro ella

-A mi me importa…- comento el hombre sentandose junto a ella. –Y a tu hermana, a tu futuro sobrino, a tu papa y a tu hermano… a mucha gente le importas…- agrego mientras le tomaba el rostro la obligaba a mirarlo. -¿Qué paso que tanto te duele?

* * *

**Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,**

**que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve**

**como yo, suplicarte a mi boca que diga**

**que me confesado entre copas**

**que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche**

**y que enloqueces con cada botón que**

**te desabrochas pensando en su manos.**

**él no te ha visto temblar, esperando**

**una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo.**

**él no te ve como yo suspirando,**

**con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,**

**escucharme nombrarle.**

**!ay, amiga mía! lo sé y él también.**

* * *

-¿Por qué lo hizo? Soy fea, es eso… por eso nadie quiere estar conmigo…- susurro con la voz ahogada mientras sus lagrimas se mezclaban con el agua de lluvia. Sin mucha fuerza se deshizo del amarre de el y se acurruco mas contra el tronco de aquel viejo sauce.

-No se porque lo hizo… pero te aseguro que fea no sos…- comento el minetras la miraba, el no entendia como la había podido dejar, sabia de las varias aventuras que habia tenido Summers durante su noviazgo, pero ni en aquel momento lo entendio, teniendo a semejante mujer, era bella, dulce, se preocupaba por los demas antes que por si misma.

-No soy fea…- asistio repitiendo sus palabras, el silencio reino por un rato hasta que un trueno resono en la calma de la lluvia. – pero no fui lo suficiente para el… primero con Jean, después con Kitty, con Rogue, con Bobby y ahora con Kurt… ya… ya no se que creer… solo… solo me quiero morir Logan… simplemente me quiero morir…- sollozo escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, el, desarmado por aquella confecion solo atino a acercala a el y consolarla.

* * *

**Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,**

**ni qué hacer para verte feliz.**

**ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,**

**que es lo que a él le hace falta,**

**llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,**

**de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.**

**yo quiero regalarte una poesía;**

**tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.**

**Amiga mía, ojala algún día escuchando mi canción,**

**de pronto, entiendas que nunca quise fue contar tu historia**

**porque pudiera resultar conmovedora.**

**pero, perdona, amiga mía,**

**no es inteligencia mi sabiduría;**

**esta es mi manera de decir las cosas.**

**no es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma.**

* * *

Cuanto tiempo estuvieron asi no lo sabia… solo sabia que tenerla asi de cerca era lo mejor que le habia pasado, pero las sircunstancias en las que se había dado eran pesadas y no le dejaban disfrutar del momento, no teniendola asi sufriendo por aquel malnacido que no la habia sabido disfrutar…

Lejos de ahí, en un departamente, un joven rubio observaba a su pareja acostado, durmiendo plasidamente, sonrio como el tonto enamorado que era, había perdido tanto tiempo intentando encontrar a su verdadero amor y siempre habia estado frente a el, suspiro feliz mientras acariciaba el rostro de su pareja dormida… lamentaba las circunstancias en las que habían terminado, pero no se arrepentia, Lorna merecia ser feliz con alguien mas, y el tambien queria ser feliz, y lo seria, con Kurt a su lado.

De apoco la lluvia fue menguando su intensidad hasta pararse definitivamente, en aquel momento, la bruja del clima alzo vuelo para despejar aquellas deprimentes nubes para que la inmensidad de la noche pudiera ver a su diosa en pleno esplendor, pero ella perdia belleza frente a aquella joven de cabellos verdes que mantenia hipnotizado al dueño de aquellos salvajes ojos azules.

-Es tarde…- comento ella separandose de el y mirandolo a los ojos, internamente le agradecia de mil maneras el hecho de no haberse marchado y haber estado bajo la lluvia junto con ella. –Gracias…

-No hay porque… cuando quieras nena…- ella sonrio ante aquel tono paternal, pero el bien sabia que no había nada de paternal en la forma en que la miraba y en la forma que aquello nena de 27 años lo hacia sentir, pero tenia que callar, el no tenia vela en aquel entierro, ella no era para el, aunque en sueños, ella hubiera suplicado por su ayuda. _ "ella no es para voz Logan…" _Se dijo el a si mismo.

-¿Logan?- llamo ella desde el comienzo de la escalera, el se giro de inmediato, como si de una orden se tratase y la miro alentandola a continuar. –Sos un gran amigo…- el asistio. _ "Claro, Amigo…" _Le sonrio y la abrazo. _ "Pero yo no quiero ser tu amigo"_

* * *

**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.**

**amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.**

**amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,**

**por fin aprendo a hablar**

**sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,**

**que toda esta historia me importa**

**porque eres mi amiga.**

* * *

El tiempo siguió su curso, Agosto llego, se acercaba el fin del verano y el comienzo del Otoño, pronto llegarian los alumnos para pedir asilo y clases para aprender el dominio de sus poderes.

El Octavo mes del año paso tan rapido como vino y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya era ya mediados de Octubre, y ya habia pasado un mes desde el comienzo de las clases.

-Es el cumpleaños de Lorna…- comento un joven de cabello muy claro observando a sus acompañantes, una mujer con rasgos similares a los de el pero de cabello oscuro y aun hombre castaño.

-Es cierto…- comento la unica mujer en la habitación mesiendo al pequeño bebe que en brazos tenia. –Estuve pensando en hacerle una fiesta aca en la mansion, se lo comente a papa y al profesor Xavier y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, Ororo, Kitty y Rogue estan chochas de la vida queriendo organizarlo todo…

-¿Estas segura que es buena idea?- le pregunto su gemelo.

-No lo se Pietro, pero algo hay que hacer…

-Tiene razon Wanda…- comento el otro hombre. –Aparte se la nota algo mejor… al parecer la compañía de Wolverine le hace bien…- el rubio observo a su hermana y a su marido con seriedad.

-Se lo que estas pensando Pietro, y desde ya te digo que no va a pasar… simplemente…

-Simplemente me intersa tu hermana Mercurio, y si no te gusta no me interesa…- comento el hombre del que hablaban entrando en la cocina. El mayor de los hijos del Lord del magnetismo fruncio el ceño antes de cruzar la distancia que lo separaba del recien llegado para encararlo.

-No quiero que mi hermana se junte con ningun otro x-men mas… lo unico que hacen es hacerla sufrir… primero fue gafas, después manitas ¿y ahora vos? Jajaja no me hagas reir Wolverine, ella nunca se fijaria en vos…

-Pietro por favor… Logan, no le hagas caso ¿si? Esta algo alterado por la noticia…- se voltio hacia su hermano. –El esta haciendo todo lo que nosotros no pudimos hacer, y, es mas, si esta interesado, mejor, porque yo confio en el como lo hace nuestro padre y el profesor…

-Pero Wanda…- empezó su hermano.

-Logro mucho mas que nosotros… gracias a el Lorna sonrie y no busca huir de la mansion…- el rubio asistio derrotado.

-Una sola lagrima…

-Me corto la cabeza yo primero…- se le adelanto el hombre.

-Bien…- miro a su hermana. – Que preparen todo… yo me voy a encargar de buscar sus flores favoritas para adornar todo.

-Todo esta bajo control…- le informo, el rubio sonrio antes de besarle la mejilla y abrazarla, lo mismo hizo con su pequeña sobrina, estrecho la mano de su amigo y la del hombre antes de partir.

-¿Qué esta bajo control?- pregunto Logan una vez que Pietro hubiera abandonado la estancia.

-Estamos organizando la fiesta para Lorna… hoy cumple los 28 y queremos organizarle una fiesta sorpresa…- el hombre asistio viendo como ella le daba la mema a la pequeña niña.

-¿En que puedo ser util?- pregunto observando la escena, John se habia acercado y abrazaba a la madre de su hijo por la cintura mientras la veia con amor mientras ella le daba de comer a su pequeña hija. El sonrio con melancolia, cuanto desearia que fueran otras personas las de ese cuadro. _ "Cuanto me gustaria poder abrazarla asi, sin recuerdos de por medio, ni fantasmas, solo nosotros dos, y un pequeño pedaso nuestro hecho carne y vida" ._

* * *

**Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,**

**que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve**

**como yo, suplicarte a mi boca que diga**

**que me confesado entre copas**

**que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche ...**

**Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,**

**ni qué hacer para verte feliz.**

**ójala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,**

**que es lo que a él le hace falta,**

**llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,**

**de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.**

**yo quiero regalarte una poesía;**

**tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.**

* * *

-¡Hey!- llamo una voz sarandeandolo sacandolo de su ensimismamiento, era Wanda, aun estaba ahí en la cocina con la joven pareja.

-Lo… lo siento, me quede pensando…- ella asistio complice.

-¿Queres ser util?- pregunto la mujer, el asistio.

-A Lorna le facinan los chocolates, pero yo no puedo salir, se daria cuenta… necesitaria que fueras a la chocolateria y compres una caja grande de bombones, de los que mas te gusten, que los envuelvan para regalo y si podes, pasa por una floreria y comprale un ramo de rosas rojas… son sus favoritas… a demas de eso mantenela entretenida mientras preparamos todo…- el hombre asistio antes de salir de la casa.

Una hora mas tarde Wolverine se encontraba con el ramo de rosas y la caja de bombones que le habia comprado frente a la puerta de la habitación de la cumplañera, sin animarse a tocar, pero para su propia sorpresa, la puerta se abrio frente a el y por ella salio una peliverde tranquila vestida con un pequeño vestido rojo que la hacia ver preciosa.

-Logan…- comento con sorpresa al verlo ahí parado con el ramo y la caja. –Que sorpresa…- sonrio con alegria al verlo.

-Este… justo iba a tocar para darte esto…-comento algo nervioso entregandole ambas cosas.

-¿Para mi?- pregunto algo sorprendida tomando el ramo de flores y oliendolas. –Son hermosas Logan…

-No tanto como vos hoy…- comento el hombre comiendosela con la vista. –Vas de salida… porque me gustaria invitarte a comer algo y pasar el dia juntos…- comento

-Pensaba ir a caminar un poco por el parque, pero la compañía siempre es bienvenida…- el sonrio dandole el brazo que ella acepto gustosamente.

-¿Como supiste que son mis favoritas?- pregunto ella mientras caminaban por la playa juntos.

-Un… un pajarito me lo conto…- comento el sonriendo al ver el pequeño sonrojo que aparecia al sentir su mirada.

-Wanda…- no era una pregunta. –Gracias, son muy lindas…- el asistio mientras la paraba y la acercaba para el. -¿Qué pasa?

-No… no quiero seguir siendo tu amigo Lorna… no después de la primer noche que pasaste cuando regresaste a la mansion…

-Yo…. Yo… perdoname si te incomode Logan… no… no era mi intencion… entiendo perfectamente que te quieras alejar de mi…- sonrio con tristesa. –no soy buena compañía y ensima te lleno con mis proble…

-No es eso… me canse de ser tu amigo porque yo no quiero ser tu amigo…

* * *

**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.**

**amiga mía, tan sólo prentendo que cuentes conmigo.**

**amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,**

**por fin aprendo a hablar**

**sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,**

**que toda esta historia me importa**

**porque eres mi amiga.**

**amiga mía...**

* * *

-¿Cómo…- empezo, pero el no la dejo terminar, elimino la distancia que los separaba a ambos y junto sus labios en un beso que venia deseando desde hacia mucho tiempo…

-Menta…- susurro contra sus labios aun asiendola firmemente de la cintura, aunque ella ya habia pasado sus brazos por su cuello.

-¿Cuánto te lo pensabas guardar?- le pregunto ella aun con los ojos cerrados pero con una verdadera sonrisa en los labios.

-¿No pensas salir corriendo y decirle a Magneto que me mate?- le pregunto el tambien sonriendo pero con los ojos bien abiertos para apreciar el rostro de ella mientras sus dedos lo dibujaban.

-¡No!- lo miro antes de besarlo. – Me iba a volver loca si seguias con ese papel amigos…- el sonrio ante de besarla con mas pasion y susurrandole al oido. –Feliz cumpleaños amiga mia…

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
